


Light

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Most would not describe Anakin as a happy person.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 40





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I've been writing a lot of drabbles, and I was thinking about making one big book with a bunch of drabbles - maybe 100 drabbles, because that would be cool. 100 chapters with 100 words. And maybe have each one inspired by a song. Not like a songfic, but like I listen to the song while writing.  
> But if I'm going to do that, then I need ideas. Lots and lots of ideas. I'll come up with a few, but I probably will need more. So please, if you have any ideas for drabbles, or songs to listen to for drabble inspiration, please tell me in a review or PM!  
> Okay, that was long. Maybe longer than the actual story. I'll shut up now :)

Anakin has rarely been happy.

Far too much evil prevails in this world for him to be happy; he’s sickened by those people who are annoyingly, excessively so.

But one day, a Padawan is dropped into Anakin’s life.

She’s confident, annoying, snippy—so much like him.

Except that she’s far happier than he ever was. Her happiness is genuine and pure, because she doesn’t know, she hasn’t seen half of what Anakin has.

And as long as Anakin can keep it that way, as long as Ahsoka stays bright and cheerful and smiling, that makes him a little happier too.


End file.
